1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the manufacture of window systems. More specifically, this invention relates to the manufacture of window systems using polymer based or metallurgy based component parts.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of methods and processes for the construction of window system assemblies have been proposed. Typically, these prior methods and processes require costly, complex, inconsistent, error and waste prone, susceptible to defects manufacturing steps. Generally, these prior methods and processes require a large number of pieces of equipment and skilled craftsmen. For general background, the reader is directed to the following United States patent Nos., each of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety for the material contained therein: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,037,611, 2,047,835, 2,219,594, 2,781,111, 2,952,342, 3,074,772, 3,087,207, 3,287,041, 3,305,998, 3,315,431, 3,327,766, 3,348,353, 3,376,670, 3,484,126, 3,802,105, 3,854,248, 4,269,255, 4,327,142, 4,407,100, 4,460,737, 4,597,232, 4,941,288, 5,155,956, 5,189,841, 5,491,940, 5,540,019, 5,555,684, 5,585,155, 5,603,585, 5,620,648, 5,622,017, 5,799,453, 5,901,509, 6,047,514 and 6,073,412. The reference to related U.S. patent documents is not an admission of prior art, as the inventor's date of invention may predate the date of filing and/or publication of these references.